The Death, Rebirth, And Love of Isabella Swan
by TRISHHH-FISHHH
Summary: Bella realizes how bad her relationship with Edward was so when he leaves, she goes to the Volturi.
1. I'M BACK!

I decided it was time that I fix this monstrosity that I rushed when I needed to take the time to nurture and love it, so over the next indeterminable amount of time, I plan to reedit the whole story. Please be patient and understand that I do sometimes get busy. Thank you!

-TRISHHH-FISHHH


	2. Time for Change

**A/n: I own nothing but my plot!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight… I'm not Mrs. Meyers. Haha**

Chapter 1

_Edward left me… He was just gone. _ I couldn't force myself to comprehend emptiness I was feeling. My whole entire life would be affected because one person decided to walk out. I sat there for an unfathomable amount of time. I had trouble remembering what had happened so I decided to sit for a little to recall what had happened.

**_**Flashback**_**

We were going to my house after school as was our routine. We would go in, he'd watch me struggle through my homework , and then we'd watch TV until Charlie got home. Edward would find a way to get out of dinner, and then he would leave. After Charlie was asleep, Edward would sneak in and hold me while I sleep. I could tell that something was wrong with him ever since his brother had tried to suck me dry.. Well, I guess that I should explain. Edward and his family are vampires and some of them have… 'special' gifts. Alice could see the future and Jasper could feel the emotions of those around him. Edward read the minds of those around him which is what caused him to be interested in me. My mind was completely blank to him. I got one little paper cut and Jasper couldn't resist which made Edward blame himself. Anyways, he had been reserved and barely even kissed me let alone hugged me all week.

"Why don't we take a walk," He said when we returned to the house. I knew it was only a matter of time until my world would change forever.

"Umm, okay?" I said, and we started walking. I reached for his hand, only to be denied. He stopped at a clearing that was just out of sight from my house.

"We're leaving" He said. I smiled at him. Finally I would get what I wanted, immortality!

"Okay, where are we going?" I questioned. He suddenly looked as though he was in total agony.

"No, Bella, we as in my family and I," Edward stated, the whole time grimacing in pain.

He had the balls to ask that I do my best to stay away from anything dangerous. I, of course, played the obedient pet and said yes. After that promise, he turned and left after one last lingering kiss.

****_End Flashback**_**

I decided that it was time do something drastic. I wanted immortality and I was going to get it, no matter the price. I began walking towards Charlie's. When I got back to my house, my dad was home. I told him that I stayed after school to work on a project so that he wouldn't be suspicious of my late return. Edward used to believe that I was a bad liar, but that just goes to show how little he knew me. I could tell that Charlie believed it right away. I made Charlie his favorite, Grandma Swan's stroganoff. After a dinner full of laughs and smiles, I told Dad good night for the last time.

"Good night. I love you, Dad" I said after I hugged him for what seemed like the first time in years.

I could tell he was happy about all the effort I was putting in to be a good daughter

"Night Bells. I love you a lot," Charlie replied with a grand old smile.

I went up to my room and packed a quick bag. I figured that I didn't need much because they would either kill me or buy me everything that I needed. I knew it would kill Charlie, but I hoped that he would be able to move on with time. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. All I need is one review to keep going. It's my first story so cut me some slack. Haha. Well, review please ~Trisha Black-Cullen;D**

_**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed the re-edit. I couldn't let the story be such a letdown when it could easily have been done better. Thanks for the time spent reading. I'll update as quick as possible! As always, have a marvelous day.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**_


	3. Aro, Alec, and Jane, oh my!

**A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Sadly my genie couldn't grant it ;)**

**Chapter two: Volterra**

The plane ride to Italy gave me some time to think everything over. I was still torn up over everything with Edward, but thinking back to our relationship gave me clarity. While I sought to be the perfect human pet/ girl friend, Edward was always pushing me away and making me feel like I wasn't good enough. He was adamant that I stayed "pure" when all I wanted to do was bring our relationship to the next level. You would think that after 100 years he'd be itching to get some.

We landed at 11 A.M. in New York and there was a 8 hour layover. I realized that there was no point in keeping any money saved up, so I tore through the city and bought anything and everything that I took a liking to. I decided on a whole new look. Gone was the shy, insecure girl. The new and improved predator Isabella Swan had taken over. I had to check a bag for everything that I bought, but it was worth it. I also dyed my hair. Instead of the boring poop brown color, I now had black hair with red stripes. I got the Sephora people to do my makeup and decided to purchase all new products also. All that done, I was as ready for Italy as I would ever be.

I boarded the plane and we were off to Florence. The vampire royalty were known as the Volturi; basically they were there to keep vampires from being stupid and exposing themselves. Edward and I had talked about them before and he was utterly terrified of them. If anything was scary enough to inspire fear in the Cullens, I knew that they could help me with my goals.

I landed in Florence and decided that I wanted to do something reckless just to spite Edward. In the airport parking lot, there was a single bright orange Lamborghini Geraldo that I fell in love with as soon as my eyes hit it. Edward never knew this, but I loved fancy cars. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to return the car to its owner, but I didn't care because I was desperate to live on the edge. When I pulled the handle, the door opened up automatically. I checked the ignition for the keys, and as expected they weren't there. I was suddenly glad that Jacob had taught me to hotwire almost any vehicle that I wanted to, stick shift or manual. I put the car in drive and sped down the road toward the city, my laughter sounding slightly manic in the wind.

I arrived in the city, and drove straight passed the guard. He started cursing at me in Italian, but I couldn't have cared less. If they really wanted me kept out, they should have had a gate. I continued to drive slightly faster than I should have because I knew that people would dive out of the way. After a few minutes, one of the most beautiful clock towers I had ever seen appeared. Behind it, I noticed extremely beautiful woman that carried herself with a grace that could only belong to a vampire. I said good bye to my stunning car and walked straight up to her. At the confused look on her face, I knew I needed to explain myself before I became her next meal.

"Could I please talk to you in private?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too forward with her.

"Well, I suppose so?" she said in a confused tone. She walked with me toward one of the dark alley ways and stood watching and waiting for me to say something.

"I know who and what you are. You are one of the Volturi and you are a vampire."

The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall with her teeth uncomfortably close to my neck

"How do you know that and who are you?" she quite literally hissed at me.

"I believe it would be easier to explain it to everyone at once. Would you possibly take me to see your master Aro? I think it would behoove us all," I said while trying to keep the look on my face innocent.

"I'm not quite sure that Aro would like that, but very well. You're just a human so the worst thing you could do is be killed. If you do _anything_ that puts me or my mate's life in danger, I will rip you apart. You understand?"

"Trust me, Aro will love me… I have that affect on people," I said with a smirk, "also, no worries. After you hear my story, you will understand why I would _never_ put someone that could be important to me in danger."

She looked confused, but she picked me up and started running. I gained a lot more respect for her, because she asked me and didn't just assume that I was okay with it. I have to say I was lying when I said I didn't like Edward's speed. This was exhilarating. I couldn't wait until _I_ could run that quickly.

After about five seconds, we were in a new place that looked suspiciously like a throne room. In the middle of the gigantic room were three men on thrones whom I recognized them from Carlisle's painting. In the middle was Aro, a man who looked like he had too much sugar in the morning. To his right was Marcus, a man who had every right to look as sad as he did, due to the fact that his soul mate had been killed by a shape shifter hundreds of years before. To Aro's left was Caius, who was forever pissed off at the world. We awkwardly stood there for a few minutes waiting to be noticed. When Aro finally looked up, he noticed that I was in the room along with Heidi. He looked… delighted.

"Ahh… who might this beautiful girl be that I see?" he began, as if it was normal to call everyone that you meet beautiful, "how marvelous that you don't even seem to be afraid while being surrounded by vampires!" His childlike exuberance was a refreshing feeling after everything that had happened recently.

"I am Isabella Swan. Before they left me, I was sort of the Cullen's human pet so I guess you could say that I was already used to the thought of vampires," He looked delighted after being slightly shocked. I guess that the Cullen's had trouble in the past letting go of their possessions.

"Oh well, hello Isabella. I am Aro Volturi, but from what I learned from Heidi, you already knew that. Since the Cullen's wouldn't let you come here alone, could I please see your hand? As I'm sure you know, I have the power to read every though that anyone has ever had with one simple touch."

The thought scared me, but I allowed him to see my hand anyways. Nothing could be worse than how the Cullens treated me.

"Remarkable. It's almost like I have hit a wall. There is absolutely nothing there. You are completely and totally blank," Aro said with a look that I knew that I should be scared of.

"Aro, I came here to ask to become a vampire, because the Cullens left me. They made me feel weak and useless and I just want to be strong and important again. If I was a vampire, I know that those feelings would never happen to me again." I said in a tone that sounded slightly pleading.

"Isabella, I would be delighted to have you changed. If I introduce you to the possible list of people that could change you, would you possibly be able to choose one?" Aro asked; with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, I do believe that I could do that." I said. Aro motioned at something in the room, which I would later realize was a signal to my future friends to come meet me. Aro already had people that he wanted to be my friends and this was his way of saying that I could trust them.

"Hello Iz. Is it okay if I call you that?" he asked and when I nodded my confirmation, he continued. I'm Felix. They call me the comedian of the group, because I can get a laugh out of anyone." Felix said while laughing. He was an extremely beautiful vampire. He had chalky olive skin, blood red eyes, and very large muscles. He reminded me of Emmett, which upset me because I still loved Emmett even through what Edward did. I wondered if he'd be like a big brother to me, also. That thought made me smile almost as largely as he was. He had a wonderful Caribbean accent that went quite well with his skin complexion.

The next vampire came up and I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a female. She was a few shades more pale then me and had lips that were extremely red and lush. Her eyes were the same shade as Felix's which was to be expected. Her face was slightly rounded, like she hadn't had a chance to grow up completely before she was changed. Over all, she had a very childish look to her. She was very skinny; probably a size 00. She was still extremely beautiful, though. "Hello, Iz, my name is Jane." She said with a dazzling smile, which I couldn't help but return. I knew that she had a lot more going on with her, but it would take time for it all to come out. She seemed like someone that I could grow to love over time.

Next came the beautiful vampire that brought me to Aro. She had a mini skirt that made her long legs look even longer. She had stockings that darkened her legs a few shades, so that she didn't look pasty. The shirt that she wore could barely be described as a shirt. It came just above her belly button and was a halter top. Her mahogany hair went to her lower back and was curled in perfect little ringlets. Her eyes were tinted a slight violet due to the addition of blue contacts to her red eyes. "Hello Iz. My name is Heidi. You are beautiful, especially for a human." I'm sure I blushed ten different shades of red. Felix laughed at me for blushing. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh even harder. I knew that he and I would get along quite well. I could see myself fitting in quite well here.

"Hello Iz. I am please to make your acquaintance. My name is Demetri. " He said, as he reached for my hand and brought it to his mouth. His lips whispered over the skin on my knuckles. I blushed again which made him and Felix laugh. He had wavy hair that easily went down to his shoulder. He had the same skin tone as Felix and they could almost be brothers. "and before you ask, Felix and I are not related. The only ones that have any non-venom ties are Alec and Jane and Marcus, Caius, and Aro. " He said.

"Who's Alec?" I asked, confused.

"That would be me. I'm sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I am Alec Volturi." He said, and smiled. I gasped; not because of what he said, but because his smile made my heart skip a beat. I then smiled due to the fact that I could easily see myself falling in love with him one day. I hoped he thought that I gasped from the blood red eyes, but I knew he knew better. He looked just like Jane, but in the boy version. His hair was a few shades darker and his lips were thinner. He was muscular, but not overly so. I wish I could say that I wasn't attracted to him at all, but I was. He kissed my cheek and I blushed when I felt an electric current run down my body. Alec was a gentleman and chose to ignore my reaction.

As he walked to join the others, Aro walked up to me. He smiled as largely as he could and said, "Well, this is all the people that I completely trust to keep control over their hunger to change you." The tone he said it in was pleasant so I ignored the unintentional threat.

"Thank you Aro, but I have two requests. First, I would like to have three months until the change. This will help me with the adjustment into the life of the Volturi and it will get me to trust you better when I change. Also, it will bring my confidence back which will help more as a vampire. Second, I will be in need of someone to stay with me at night. While I realize that this is a very large request, I fear that I won't be able to sleep without it. Edward was a perverted stalker and started watching me sleep before I even took an interest in him. After I found out, he began holding on to me at night. Since then, I can't sleep without the cold. And before you ask, I want to drink humans. I don't want to be weak like the Cullens." I said while blushing about my second request.

Aro seemed to understand my requests and quickly nodded. I smiled and him and asked to be lead to my room. "Alec, could you please take Isabella to her room and hold her like she asked?" I wondered if Aro saw my instant liking of Alec or if he just randomly chose him. Alec nodded and picked me up. My assumption was that he didn't want to have to wait for a slow human, but it would have been nice if he would have asked first.

He showed me the room and I gasped. It was beautiful. It had a large four poster bed with a blood red and black zebra bedspread. There was a small blanket on the bed which was a gorgeous navy blue. There were pillows that matched the bed set and also a few that were white. The carpet was the same navy blue color and extremely soft. The walls had stripes that were a foot wide. They alternated red, blue, white, black, red, blue, white, black. I was shocked at how big the room as. I could tell because there was 18 stripes on each wall. I ran and jumped on the bed, causing Alec to snicker.

"I've never been seen, let alone touched a bed this soft. You got a problem with my childness?" I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He held his hands up in surrender.

I excused myself and went to the closet. I kept my head down and took off my shirt and tank top, leaving me in my bra and skinny jeans. When I looked up, I started screaming my head off. Alec came bursting in, making me jump. He looked at me and didn't stop staring for an uncomfortable amount of time. He composed himself and asked what's wrong. "What's wrong? What's wrong! Look in here. The closet is 20 feet long and 10 feet wide and FILLED with clothes! And they're my size!" Alec started to laugh. I looked at him in shock.

He said, "Well, duh, Heidi and Jane love shopping." He chuckled and starting walking out. When he got to the door, he turned and added, "You look beautiful." And you'll never guess what I did… I blushed.

I said a quick thank you and started looking for PJ's. I started with a hot pink and black striped tank top. The stripes were an inch and a half. The top had lace along with the bottom. I quickly found a pair of… Booty shorts I think they were called. They had white and pink polka dots on a black back ground. The polka dots were about an inch in diameter. The shorts were fuzzy. I was so happy I could find comfort clothes. I smiled at Alec and went to the restroom to brush my teeth, put my hair in a messy bun, and washed my face.

I took a deep calming breath and walked out. Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously in deep thought.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, I can go find Felix… I don't think he'd mind," I said, attempting to pull him out of his thoughts.

"No!" he nearly shouted. I gave him a strange look.

"Okay? Do you mind if I ask why that would bother you so much?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I just don't want Heidi killing you for touching her mate," at my look of understanding he motioned to the bed. I got underneath the covers and closed my eyes. I listened for a minute, until I realized he hadn't moved. I leaned forward and pulled him towards me. He finally moved to the opposite side of the bed and lay down. He reached over and put his arm around me. I fell asleep cuddled into his body. I thought sleep next to Edward was nice, but with Alec I slept through the night because of the comfort of his scent.

**A/n: What'd you think? I felt like I needed the long part to make up for the short first chapter. Should Alec and Iz hook up quickly or should it be more difficult? Please review I never knew how happy those 5 reviews could make me **** Thank you Abzter to be the first to review**

**P.S. ~ I know Bella's OOC with the outfit, but she wanted to completely change herself.**

**~Trisha-Black-Cullen;D**

**A/n2: I really hope you like the edit. I cranked out two tonight, but I'm not sure when the next time is that I'll be able to write. **

**Yours truly,**

**TRISHHH-FISHHH.**

**P.s. This is my first 3,000 word chapter!**


	4. Shopping and Young love?

**A/n: I still don't own Twilight -_- It WILL BE MINNNEEEE! :) Just kidding (; Heehee Thank You to the 5 people that reviewed on the first chapter… it made me happy :D**

Chapter 3

Waking up I felt safe in Edward's arms after one of the most peaceful nights I had ever had. WAIT! I was no longer with Edward! Who is this?

I guess Alec heard my heart rate speed up so he said, "Iz, love, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" The concern was evident on his face. I looked into those beautiful eyes and remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"I'm fine; I was just confused in my waking. I thought it was Edward holding me, but then I remembered that it was you," I said with what I hoped was a charming smile.

Alec stared in my eyes for what seemed like an eternity; in the good way. I decided to keep on staring back at him, but, of course, I just had to blush. He chuckled when he saw the rosy color in my cheeks. I smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Sorry if I talked in my sleep. Edward used to tell me that I spoke almost incessantly," I said.

He laughed, "Don't worry; it wasn't anything that I didn't want to hear." I felt the blood rush up to my face, causing him to laugh even harder.

I excused myself to get dressed. I needed a day to forget everything, so I wanted to go spend time with some of my new family. I got a forest green Sacs on Fifth shirt that hugged my curves quite well. Then I put on some dark wash Hollister jeans and a pair of forest green stilettos from Coach. I walked out of the closet and Alec gasped.

"What? Did I forget pants or something?!" I panicked as I looked down at myself.

Alec laughed, "no, you just look beautiful. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Ha, no need to lie to me. I know that I'm not beautiful," before he could answer, I shouted for Jane and Heidi, "Can we please go shopping today? I need some lingerie." I said with a blush. They laughed, a sound that made my ears sing with joy.

"Absolutely, any chance to go shopping and hangout with my future sister. This will be wonderful!" Jane sounded so exited. Heidi quickly nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

"Not so fast, we need to go talk to the Kings about it first."

"Fine, _vamos_, we don't have all day," I said, with a sarcastic tone. We entered the throne room and began talking to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Ah, Bella! Hello, cher, what brings you here?" he seemed as delighted as yesterday to see me.

"Well, I was wondering if Jane and Heidi can take me shopping?" I asked with the question in my voice evident.

"Of course! Why would you feel the need to come ask? Just take one of the cars in the garage." He said and I shot a glare at Jane.

"Sorry, Master. But thank you!" I said with the smile present in my words.

Heidi and Jane took me to the garage and told me to choose a car. There was a copper 2013 Dodge Challenger with a black pinstripe, a white 2014 Audi A8 with a neon green pinstripe, a navy blue 2014 Camaro with a bright orange racing stripe, an electric blue Diablo Lamborghini with a sliver pinstripe, and a hot pink 2011 Mustang Gt 500 with a black pinstripe. I chose the brand new Camaro that practically made me drool. I had never told any of the Cullens this, but I was obsessed with cars.

Surprisingly, they let me drive even though I was still a human. I smiled after they assured me that it was okay and got in the car. I backed out of the two mile long driveway, ending up on SR68. Who knew the Volturi's home led straight to the main highway? I stepped on the gas pedal and it accelerated under me. I love speed, no matter the method. The car went zero to sixty in 3.4 seconds. I laughed as I felt the adrenalin rush. As we went, Jane told me when to turn. The fastest I got was 203 MPH, because the cops give up if someone is going over 180. The speed made me feel WONDERFUL. When we got in to the city, I slowed down to about 60. We pulled into the parking lot and the fun began.

We walked in to the mall and they quickly pulled me to Victoria's Secret. We got a few lacy matching sets in dark purple, lime green, sky blue, deep red, and hot pink. Then went to Sacs on Fifth and I got three more shirts like the one I was wearing in navy blue, hot pink, and violet. We practically ran to Hollister next. I got a neon green shirt that said HCO and had the Hollister bird. I also got a few plaid shirts. There were three of them; the main colors being dark purple, dark blue, and black. Next we went to Old Navy. We got seven pairs of skinny jeans, ranging from light wash to dark wash. We also got 15 tank tops. The colors were five different shades of purple, three shades of pink, three of green, and four of blue. Next we got shoes. I got six pairs of Coach high heels. The colors being red, green, blue, hot pink, dark purple, and neon orange. Heidi bought me some Subway and we drove back. The total cost of everything we bought was $795.

When we got back, it was already 7 in the afternoon. I went up to my room to put away my purchases after a half an hour long thank you/ discussion with Heidi, Jane, and the Kings. Once I had all my clothes put away, I went and lay in my bed. Alec walked in and told me Aro wanted to see me again. I quickly got off my bed and put my hair in a messy bun, because I was too tired to try to make myself presentable. I asked Alec to carry me to keep the Kings from waiting.

When we ran in, Aro smiled at me. I felt more than obliged to return the facial expression. "Thank you, Aro, for giving me the money to buy all the clothes and the means to get there." Aro smiled.

"Isabella, no need to thank me; your family… now to the reason that we had to come in here. We have to go over your future bonds. Many of the people here will become like family to you. Since Marcus can see bonds, we will be able to see how and what your bonds will be. Let us begin. Who would you like me to start with?" I, being me, chose Jane.

"Ah, yes, Jane." Marcus said, for the first time I had heard him talk. "I see that you and she will be best friends. As close as sisters, believe it or not."

At this, Jane squealed and ran over to hug me. She started jumping up and down while hugging me. This made me chuckle. "I'm happy also Jane.," I whispered in her ear as I giggled. Jane realized everyone was staring and ran back to her spot in the Guard.

"Who would you like next, Iz? Marcus asked.

Umm… could you just go my categories? Like Brother, Sister, Daddy, Mommy, Uncle, Aunt, etc?" Iz asked.

Marcus chuckled at the last one. "I can tell you all of that, but you will have to figure out your soul mate on your own," I nodded, which he took as a note to continue, "Sisters: Heidi, Jane, Gianna **(AN: In my story, she gets changed before Bella/ Iz gets there).** Brothers: Demetri and Felix. Daddy: Aro. Mommy: Seirah (A/N: Aro's wife)**. ** Uncles: Caius and I. Aunts: Sarah (A/N: Marcus's wife) and Zierra (A/N: Caius's wife). So, if I missed anyone, please don't ask. It was intentional." He said, finishing with a smirk.

I smiled at him, even though I was completely and utterly confused. "Okay, will do. Good night, Uncle Marcus and Caius. Good night, Daddy and Mommy. Good night sissy's. Good night brothers. Good night Aunties. Alec, can you take me to bed now?" As I said goodnight, I gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they returned both the gesture and words. When I called Aro daddy, his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. Alec picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

I went to my closet to choose my PJ's. I ended up in one of my new tank tops; the dark purple one. I put on a pair of forest green short shorts that were zebra pattered. That would be so embarrassing. I walked quickly over to the bathroom with a quick smile towards Alec, who was lying on my bed. I did my normal routine. As I walked in, I looked up at Alec and had an epiphany. I was extremely attracted to Alec. I didn't love him, that much I knew, but I definitely could see myself loving him. I had only known him for two days too, and I refused to let myself get my hopes up.

I realized that I was staring now, but that's not what made me blush; it was the way he stared right back. I got on the bed and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't hesitate in putting his arms around me. That made me feel comfortable and happy. My smile only grew wider as he turned off the lights and I wrapped my arms around him. That was the first time Alec was the star of my dreams. I knew that this was one man that I would never forget.

**A/n: Sorry I didn't stick to the story on the names, but frankly, my dears, I don't care. **

**I made a decision… I'm not posting again until I get at least 10 reviews. Thank you for reviewing those of you that did****. Well, Goodnight**

**~Trisha-Black-Cullen 3 ; D**

**A/N: I hope that the story is at least getting a little bit better. If you want to see the contrast in writing, just look at the next chapter. I'd be really great if someone could leave me feedback, because it's hard to stay positive if I don't know what y'all are thinking. Anyways, have a marvelous day my lovelies. **

**Yours truly**

**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**


	5. The Perfect Plan!

**A/n: I don't own Twilight nor will ever, but I do want it. ;)**

**P.s: Don't worry, Bella/ Iz and Alec will be together soon. **

**~Trish-Black-Cullen 3 ;)**

I woke up with a wonderful feeling in my stomach; even better than when I dreamed of Edward. I smiled up at the wonderful man I had just dreamed of. He smiled back that wonderful smile that I loved. Wait? Did I just think that?! Oh well. "Good morning, Alec. How was your night?"

He chuckled. "Oh it was very lovely. I got to lay in bed with a beautiful girl." I blushed at that, "And that girl happened to say my name in her sleep… multiple times." He said with a smirk. I'm sure I was as red as a fire truck at that point.

"Oh Alec, I'm so I can't control my sleep talking. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to over step any boundaries," I said while ignoring the blush on my face.

He smiled and said, "No it's okay… I liked it. You're very cute in your sleep. I am quite flattered that you dreamed of me." He said with a large grin. I returned it and excused myself.

I could not help but think about all the complements he gave me. I blushed just thinking about them. He was such a sweet vampire. I picked up some dark wash skinny jeans that made my butt look great and a figure hugging bright orange turtle neck. At the last minute, I decided to add some black stilettos. I smiled; Alice would have been proud of me. I have to say that I looked hot. I smiled at the thought and ran over to the bathroom. I started to warm the water for my shower and washed my face. When the water warmed up, I got in and washed my hair and body with the watermelon Bath and Body works stuff they gave me. It smells delicious. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that goofy smile on my face which made me smile even harder. I looked away and got dressed. I plugged in my straightener and worked on blow drying my hair while it warmed up. Then I straightened the mess that I call hair. It actually looked quite nice after I finished with it. I smiled at myself in the mirror to build up some confidence and walked out.

Alec was still laying on my bed with his eyes closed, so I snuck up to the bed and jump on it. He snaped his eyes open and looked surprised, even though he knew I was there. He smiled and grabbed me in his arms. I was shocked, but I didn't tense up. I snuggled closer to his chest and smiled. He just held me and I fell back asleep.

*****1 week later*****

Over the past week, I had been bonding with Felix, Demetri, and Alec. I was even closer to Felix and Demetri then I ever thought was possible. I smiled at the thought. Iz was now my name; shy little Bella Swan no longer existed anymore.

Alec and I had gotten a whole lot closer. I kept on waiting for him to ask me out, but I knew he wouldn't. Why would a boy like that ever want to see a girl as plain as I am?

It was time to go see Jane, something I did every time I was upset. "Jane, can you help me with something." I asked, "But we need to go somewhere private."

"Gee Iz, you trying to make a move on me?" Jane said with a huge cheeky grin. She took me to what looked like a garden. It was beautiful. "So what's up?"

I smiled and said, "I really like Alec, and I'm pretty sure he has feelings for me… but he refuses to ask me out. Can you please help me?" I had planned for all possible reactions that she could have, from screaming at me to eating me. But Jane, being Jane, had to do the thing I wouldn't think she'd do; she hugged me.

"Iz, of course I will. I would love for you and my brother to hook up." She said with the biggest grin I've ever seen on anyone's face, "I've been waiting for you to bring this up. You're going to put on the hottest dress you have, because we're having a party. Heidi and I will do your make up and your hair and you will look so hot all the vampires will look at you."Alec won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you all night. So he is going to ask you to dance and you will say yes." As she finished, she winked and I blushed.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked. All I got in response was a wink. "If you really think it'll work, I'll do it." I said with an evil smirk.

*****Day of the party*****

I smiled as Jane walked in and kicked Alec out. He had still been holding me every night and I hadn't had a nightmare of Edward since. He left after giving Jane a dirty look and saying good bye to me.

Jane had laid a pair of underwear and a bra on the counter of the bathroom while Alec was leaving. She had me strip down and get in the shower. Around her, I was no longer allowed to have any sense of modesty. Today there was a different Bath and Body Works Scent. It was Twilight Woods. (**A/n: I couldn't resist)** I smiled as I bathed myself in the overpowering scent. As I finished, Jane was outside the shower holding a towel. I smiled as I wrapped myself in it. I put on the underwear and bra. The bra, which was strapless, and the underwear were black lace over hot pink. They were completely scandalous and nothing like anything that I would ever wear. I smiled at the choice.

Next Jane started on my hair. She straightened it out and then curled it. She took my bangs and put them back on the top of my head with like more bobby pins than I had ever had in my hair before. She finished by spraying a whole can of hair spray in it. My hair looked beautiful. I smiled at her and she laughed.

Heidi then came in to start my makeup. She put on some sparkly hot pink eye shadow that somehow accentuated my chocolate brown eyes. The lipstick she chose was a candy apple red that sparkled and made my lips look like I just drank cherry kool-aid. She put on some sparkly black mascara that made my eyelashes look so incredibly long. The eye liner was a flat black. The eye makeup really made my deep chocolate eyes pop. Heidi decided that I wouldn't need any blush because I covered that on my own. We all laughed when she said that.

"Okay, you can look at yourself now." I smiled and looked. I couldn't believe that girl in the mirror was me.

"Is that me? Oh my cheese, guys is that me. I actually look beautiful. Thank you so much!" I ran over to them and gave them both a big hug which was awkward because I was still in my lingerie, but none of us cared. "Are you guys sure that's a mirror, because I know I'm not that pretty. Eek! You rock!"

They smiled and screamed, "YES YOU ARE IZ, SHUT UP. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT SO SHUT UP AND BELIEVE US!" They both smiled at the end and Jane added, "Now let's get you in that dress so that Heidi and I can get in ours and then we'll be perfectly fashionably late." I smiled at her and we started walking towards Jane's room.

She had kept all three of our dresses to keep them clean. Also, I hadn't seen mine yet. She pulled it out of the bag and I gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. Jane quickly had me put in on. It made my C size chest look like a DD, which was a definite plus. It was strapless and it only barely covered my butt. It was easily the shortest, most scandalous dress I had ever worn. The dress was a lacy black which strangely wasn't lacy. There was a 3 inch wide belt, which was the same hot pink as my eye shadow. Next she brought out the six inch heels. They were a walking death trap and I loved them. They matched the belt and were stilettos. I knew that if I was with Alec, I wouldn't fall and if I did, he would catch me. The thought made me want to trip on purpose. I laughed at my stupidity.

Jane and Heidi were both dressed and had makeup and their hair done. Jane had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, which made her look awfully like a cheerleader. I snorted mentally at the thought. But dear sweet Janie did rock it! Her eye shadow was fire truck red and matched her lips. She had black mascara and eyeliner. Her dress was the same as mine, but the belt was red. Her shoes matched mine, but red. Heidi had the same, but orange. I smiled, because I felt like I could fit in with them. We started walking towards the dance room.

Once we arrived at the door, Jane and Heidi went in at vampire speed leaving me to walk in alone. I'd remember to get them back later, but now it was my time to shine. I slowly walked down the stairs as every vampire in the room looked at me. I smiled at them and then went back to concentrating on not falling. When I finally got to the bottom of the steps, Alec appeared in front of me. "Can I have this dance?" He asked with a smile that stopped my heart, yet brought it to life at the same time.

"Yes, I suppose you may," I said with a smirk. As I looked up, I saw Jane and Heidi giving me a thumbs up. I laughed at them and followed Alec onto the dance floor. We did the tango, waltz, and a hip hop dance. Near the end of the night, Alec kissed me. It was the best damn kiss I had ever received. I smiled up at him and we danced the night away.

**A/n: Let me know if you like it. Please, add more than a few words in it. It makes me happy when I see them. Anyways, sorry it took so long. I've been sanding my '82 Ford F-150 3 I love that truck to death. Anyways, R&R:D**

**~Trisha-Black-Cullen 3 ;D**

_**A/N2: I hope it was up to the high standard that I hope you have set in your mind for me. Lol, ignore that, I've written 6 chapters tonight and I'm really tired. Anyway, I hope you like it!**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**_


	6. it's done

**A/n: I woke up today and owned Twilight; then I actually woke up -_-Haha Just kidding it was never mine Heehee Well… please review ;D**

**~Trisha-Black-Cullen ;D**

I couldn't help but wonder if he only kissed me because I was dressed like a slut. But whatever, it wasn't worth worrying about, so I just continued dancing.

"Iz, can I ask you something?" I smiled at him and nodded, mentally giggling at the fact that he sounded unsure.

"Of course, Alec, why couldn't you?" I said with a giggle. He smiled at the sound. Wow, there's a lot of smiling in this conversation. I guess that's a good thing.

Anyways, "Iz, I first met you a week and six days ago. I knew from the start that I was attracted to you. When I kept talking to you and holding you in your sleep, I felt almost normal; human. The feelings I had continued to solidify and I just couldn't get enough of your company. The more time we spent together, the more I liked you. I knew that I would never just be your friend. I would either be with you or I would leave the Volturi. So, Iz, would you let me become your boyfriend?"

I smiled and let the tension build up. The whole room had gone silent waiting for my answer. Stupid vampire hearing… After almost a full minute, I told him, "Alec, from the second I saw you, I knew that I was eventually going to fall for you. Since the second day I fell asleep in your arms, I have dreamed of you every night. If I ever said your name or anything about you, that's why. Alec, the pleasure is all mine when I say this; of course I will be your girlfriend." I smiled at him the largest I had ever smiled. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss while everyone was clapping. We danced the night away.

*****1 day before change*****

Over the past three weeks, Alec and I had gone on fourteen dates. Every single time he was a gentleman. I don't know rather he wanted to or because Jane, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri would kill him, but I liked it anyways. I had gotten closer to all of the people that would hurt Alec if he hurt me, including him.

I had told Aro that I wanted Alec to change me and him and Alec both agreed. I smiled the day that they told me he would do it. I wasn't at all nervous that he would kill me, like I was with Edward. I could speak and think about the Cullen's no problem now. I never had nightmares about them, because I had Alec's strong arms wrapped around me. I felt like I was at home in his arms; like nothing could go wrong.

Aro hadn't been giving me much new news, but I knew that was just because I would forget it all in my change. Earlier, the Volturi had given me a huge feast, because it was my last meal ever. It was honestly some of the best food I had ever tasted. I could die and be happy with that soon as I was full, I asked Alec to take me up to our room. I had moved into his room, since he didn't need to sleep. I was so happy when he asked me to move in.

He happily agreed and took me in his arms up the many stairs. I was used to the speed now and actually enjoyed it. I felt safer in Alec's arms than I ever could in Edward's. That thought made me smile. Upon seeing my smile, Alec grinned. Any time either of us smiled, the other one did also. We were like a disgusting newlywed couple.

When he set me down in our room, I turned around and faced him. "Alec, there's something I would like to discuss with you. I realize that we've known each other only a month, but I would like to try something that Edward wasn't brave enough to do." I leaned over and whispered what I wanted in his ear. He looked at me with a goofy grin on his beautiful face. In a second I was on the bed under him and he was kissing me. I took this as confirmation and continued to kiss him. My wish was to kiss him until I fell asleep.

*****Next day*****

I woke up in Alec's arms and looked at him. He had a goofy grin on his face again. I took that in and kissed him quickly. "Alec, how do you think I should dress for my change?" He smirked as we got up and walked over to our closet.

"Iz, I was thinking of that while you slept. I knew that you would ask me that, even with how unpredictable you are." He chuckled at the truth in his statement. "I was thinking of you wearing a low cut tank top and booty shorts, and then I started thinking rationally. You should wear a dark purple tank top with a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and neon green lingerie. For jewelry, a purple choker with a navy blue heart on the front, some dark purple bangles on your right wrist, and navy blue ones on the left wrist. Your shoes should be navy blue stilettos. Your hair will be curled and your bangs will be clipped back. For your make up, you'll have dark purple eye shadow, black eye liner, blue mascara, and candy apple lip stick." I was shocked by his complete knowledge of the subject. But then again, Jane is his sister.

I nodded and began pulling out the shoes, clothes, and jewelry. I ran over to the bathroom, put the items on the counter and began undressing. I turned on the water after I was undressed and laid my clothes on the floor in the order I needed to put them on. I walked into the warm water and started bathing. The scents left in there were lavender Chamomile and Blue Elixir; I smiled at the choice, because they were two of my favorites. I washed my hair and body twice, just to savor the feeling of the warm water on my human skin for the last time.

I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. As soon as I was dress, I called Alec in. "Alec, could you come here?" I smiled when I saw him. He had come in less than four seconds. I had gotten used to the quick reaction.

"What would you like, sweetie?" He asked in a tone that I knew well.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do my hair for me? I know that Jane has taught you how to do it over the years." I said with an innocent smile. Any time I used that smile, I got my way.

"Iz, of course I will. I didn't plan it all out for nothing." He said with that beautiful smile that no one knew as well as me. The only other person that got it was Jane. I had plugged in my curling iron right after I finished my shower. He began to curl my hair in vampire speed so it didn't take as long. After 5 minutes, he took my bangs and pinned them back with 8 candy apple red bobby pins.

After he finished my hair, I started my makeup. I put on what he said I should; the dark purple eye shadow, black eye liner, blue mascara, and candy apple lip stick. I thought that it looked pretty dang good. I got up and walked to my full body mirror. I've never like my hair and makeup that much. I smiled at him and said, "Alec, I have NEVER loved my makeup and hair so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I launched myself into his arms and kissed him with all of my joy. He kissed me back just as enthusiastically. We both smiled into the kiss and pulled away. "Alright, let's go get this over with so I can live with the Volturi forever." I said that with the biggest smile I've ever had. We walked down to the throne room, hand in hand, at my pace.

We got to the throne room and there was a huge king size bed. It looked softer than a cloud. "Ahh there she is. Alright let's get this over with so I can start filling you in." Aro said with a smile.

Alec carried me over to the huge bed and laid me down. He kissed me till I was breathless. "I'm sorry for this Iz. I love you." That was the first time he told me he loved me. Before I got a chance to reply, he bit me.

**A/n: What do you think? I worked really hard on this, so some feedback would be great.**

**Yours Truly,**

**TRISHHH-FISHHH**


	7. Chapter 6

I felt the pain for about thirty seconds, and then it was almost like a tickle. I was confused; wasn't the change supposed to hurt… a lot? Why am I not in pain? This should be hurting a lot. I opened my eyes to look at everyone. They all looked surprised to see me not screaming in pain. "Umm… Iz… Why aren't you screaming in pain?" Alec asked.

"I really had no idea. It just doesn't hurt. There's like a tickle instead of pain. I wonder why that is? Daddy, you should get Carlisle here." I said and then passed out.

*****5 hours later*****

I woke up only to see everyone crowded around me. "Umm… Guys, why are you tickling me?"

"Iz, no one is even touching you… anyways, Carlisle came and decided that it was just part of your future gift. We all smiled when he told us. We decided that since you might still be angry, we should send him away." Alec explained all this to me while smiling.

Him smiling made me smile, "Alec, it's not Carlisle's fault they left. Knowing Edward, he probably had to force everyone to leave except for Rosalie. I'm glad he left… I would have never met you if they didn't." I said with a smile. This whole talking through my feelings was getting easier. "Hey Alec, it's not that I don't wanna talk to you, but I think the change would be a lot faster if I slept. Goodnight" I said as I closed my eyes.

***** 3 days later*****

Well, I was wrong, it took just as long to change. After I fell asleep 3 days ago, I didn't wake up a single time. It was quite relaxing. "Iz, how are you?" I realized that my heart had stopped beating and they knew I would wake up soon.

"Alec," I said as I opened my eyes, "I hope I'm not clumsy anymore. If I am, I hate myself." I knew that that would make everyone in the room chuckle. I smiled when I heard them, because they sounded so much prettier than when I was a human. The colors I saw were much brighter then when I was human. This wasn't really a shock, because I knew that it would happen. I could literally see the dust particles in the air. I could smell every human and animal in a thirty mile radius, but my thirst wasn't bothering me at all.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore." He said while chuckling, "Iz, are you thirsty?" He asked with one of the most polite tones ever. Oh, I forgot to mention; Alec is like super hot now. His dark brown hair has some red streaks that my human eyes were too weak to see. His eyes were dark red, from waiting on me to hunt. His jeans hugged his hips just right and his shirt was tight, but not too tight. Anyways, back to the current conversation.

"Haha no, actually, I don't feel a burning sensation at all. I feel like I just fed, even though I can smell all the humans and animals up to 30 miles away." I wonder why that is? Huh, oh well. 1'I guess that I should feed anyways, where do I go, Daddy? The throne room?" Aro nodded, and I started running there. I could tell they were all waiting for me to jump up and attack them, but I don't know how I knew that, because no one told me much about the newborn faze. Oh well.

Once we got to the throne room, some of the lower guard was at the doors to open them for us. I smiled at them and walked in the room. Immediately, the smells hit me. It was so mouth watering, but I could ignore it if I chose to. "Welcome to Volterra!" I had heard Daddy (Aro) say it before, so I decided to say it, so I could eat. I heard screams of terror as I 'disappeared', moving too fast for them to see me. I snapped the one that smelled the best. Ironically, he had bronze hair and green eyes. The same exact shade I pictured Edwards to be when he was human. I smiled at the thought, then, for lack of a better term, dug in. He tasted delicious; a mix of mint, chocolate, and raspberries. When I finished, I dropped him on the ground, then saw one more. Everyone else was looking at me, so I ran up to her and drained her. I didn't snap her neck; I enjoyed those screams of pain resounding around the room. I waited until she was about to pass out from pain, and then slowly broke her neck. She died screaming in pain. I smiled at the thought.

If everyone wasn't staring at me before, they were after that. "Iz, as hot as that was, why'd you do it like that?" Alec asked looking scared, but wearing a smirk.

I smirked right back at him. "I felt like it and liked to hear her screams. She reminded me of a prostitute I had to go to high school with. Loren Mallory. Ugh, she made my life in high school terrible. I hate her." I said all this with a smile.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you something really important, daughter." Daddy said. "We are going to have a ball to welcome you as the Volturi Princess. Then after that, all the vampires physically over 20 are going to leave. All this will take place after you find out your power."

I was so happy that on the way to hug him, I was saying, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" My voice was so high pitched that it hurt my own ears. As I hugged him, something very strange happened; I could see every thought that he had ever had. "Umm… Daddy, why did I just see every thought you have ever had?" I asked as he clucked his tongue.

"My dear Isabella, it seems as though you are not only a shield, but an absorber as well. This is extra-ordinary. You must touch everyone at your ball/ dance. The ball will be as soon as possible. Jane and Heidi will help you get a ball gown and a dress for the dance. We will have plans for the dance begin right now…

"Umm… Daddy, sorry to interrupts, but I already have the perfect dress." I said this with a smirk and then added, "Also, could you invite the Cullens to come the day before the ball and stay a month after? I feel like I need my revenge." Mine and Alec's smirks only grew.

**A/n: okay sorry it took so long, but it's also you guys' fault; you just got to 20 reviews. GoldenstarDancer you know I loved your reviews, but I felt like everyone should know about it;D. Alright, we just got a new house, so were unpacking now, so I'll try to post as quickly as possible. Because of that, no review limit, but please review anyways, they make me happy. The happier I get, the more I post;D Crappy? Good? Let me know(;**

**~Trisha-Black-Cullen;D**


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as Daddy let us leave, Jane and Heidi tore me away from holding hands with Alec, which feels so much nicer now. They wanted to see my dresses. "Okay, one you two have to not tell Alec, or I'll tear you apart. Two, how freaking hot do I look?" I asked with a wink.

"Oh my gosh, in all the excitement we forgot to tell you! You are sooo freaking hot. The blonde Cullen would look ugly next to you. Look at yourself in the mirror." By the time she said all this, we were in my room. My curves got extenuated with my transformation, so it looked like I was curvy in all the right places. My boobs went from a C to a DD. My lips got fuller. My butt looks even better than it did before. My legs looked like they went for miles.

"Wow I think I passed hot and went straight to sexy." I said with a small giggle. "Looks like my dresses are going to have to get remodeled." I said and knew that all heck was about to break loose.

"Oh that reminds us, let's go and have a look." When we got into my closet, I went straight to the back. I decided to put on my ball dress first. It was a dark purple. It was fitted until it reached my hips; there it became a huge hoop skirt like they used to wear in the 1800 hundred's. The built in bra was a push up, so my boobs looked super big. The shoes were some hunter green stilettos that you could just see at the bottom of the dress. The girls forced me into it and since stuff didn't hurt my chest anymore, it was fine. "Wow Iz, you look beyond beautiful. With your hair curled and your make-up done just right, you'll be the sexiest one there." Heidi said with a sincere smile. Jane quickly agreed and we went to the after ball dress.

This one I was excited about. Especially teasing Alec and Edward; the only difference being that Alec would actually get some. I smiled at the thought; anyways, back to the story. The dress was just like a prostitute's. The skirt when three inches below my hips. My built in bra was a push up, making my boobs look enormous. The leather that it was made of was hunter green and my shoes were 6 inch cherry red stilettos. Let's just say that I was past sexy. We could leave my hair curly and just add another tube of mascara with cherry red eye shadow instead of hunter green. Heidi and Jane said that my hair would look better if they died it jet black with highlights that made it look natural. I gave them free rein on everything except for my clothes. I decided I should wear a thong just in case.

*****One week later*****

The Cullens were to arrive today and Alec and I knew just what to do. We had been planning it all week. We knew that little Eddiekins was bringing Tanya and he was going to pay for it. Alice's visions didn't work on me anymore and Carlisle knows better than to say anything. I made sure Daddy put _Iz Volturi_ on the invitations; so that none of the little Cullen's would know it was me.

Alec and I decided to be very… public about our relationship today. Touching, kissing, and holding hands. I put on a pair of shorts the same length of the dress and a strapless shirt. The shorts were white and the shirt was the blue that I knew Eddie loved on me. I smirked at my thoughts yet again. We didn't want any of them to recognize me so the girls layered my hair in front of my face.

*****One hour later*****

Eddie, Tanya, and his family just arrived at the airport and I had to take them to the castle. I smiled at them when they walked in and only Carlisle was the only one that recognized me. He waved to me and I could tell he was blocking his thoughts by the confused look on Edwards face. "Hello, worthless, could you please take us to the castle?" Edward said with a smile. That stung a little bit, but I would pay him back soon enough.

"Why yes of course. But naughty Eddie, you don't call a Upper Guard Member worthless. Shame on you. The new princess will love hurting you if that's how you will treat her." I said and sence we were in the car, I used some of Jane's power.

"Stop, stop you piece of crap. Don't hurt my fiancé." Tanya saying that made me lose my concentration.

"Your what?" then I stopped, because I might have blown who I was. "Da- Aro will be delighted to hear that." By this time, we were at the castle. I parked the car, ran out, sent Jane to show them to their rooms, and ran to find Alec. "Alec, I need you. I'm so sad, Eddies marrying that brat." I said as I dry sobbed in Alec's arms.

"Shh Iz, it's okay. I'm here you have me. Just forget about him. Let's continue with the plan; A, because you need to get revenge, b, you look really hot and I really want to be with you all day long. Okay, turn that frown upside down." He said that last part in a voice someone uses while talking to a baby, which caused me to laugh.

"Alright let's go." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and we went to the throne room. "I used a little bit of Jane's power on him." I said with a huge smirk.

"That's great Iz, did it hurt him?" He asked with a smirk almost as big as mine.

"Yeah, so bad that Tanya started yelling at me to stop." I said with an evil smile now. "Alright, ready to see him? Don't attack him yet." I said and grabbed his hand, while moving very close to him.

"It's now or never. Let's go" He said with a smirk. With that we walked into the room.

Edward, Tanya, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Daddy, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, my Aunts, Mommy, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Heidi were all standing looking at each other. Alec and I smiled at them and went to stand next to Daddy and Mommy. I slipped my unoccupied hand into Daddy's. He looked down at me and smiled. "Cullens, this is my beautiful baby girl, Isabella. She will eventually be Mrs. Alec Volturi." I smiled at Alec and Daddy. "Alec, is there anything you would like to say?" Due to the fact that I was looking at Daddy while he spoke, I didn't see him get down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I love you so much. You make all of my days special. I have loved you since I saw you. Will you be mine to love and to hold, to cherish and kiss, for eternity?

"Alec, my answer is.."

**Ohhh snap cliffy… But it's okay, this is my second chapter in two daysxD new personal record!:D Haha review please :D I love the outfits, even if they are out of nowhere!:D Let me know what you think… Crappy, sappy, sucky? **

**~Trisha-Volturi 3;D**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously on "The Death, Rebirth, and Love of Isabella Swan:_

"_Isabella Swan, I love you so much. You make all of my days special. I have loved you since I saw you. Will you be mine to love and to hold, to cherish and kiss, for eternity? _

"_Alec, my answer is.."_

"Alec, my answer is yes! I knew from the first second I saw you, that I wanted to marry you. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever met, but even if you were super ugly, I would still love you. Thank you so much for asking me I love you so much!" I said with the biggest smile I've ever had. He put the ring on my finger. I was a 24 karat blood red diamond inside the ring; I could feel the inscription saying _I love you forever_. He got up and kissed me. We pulled away and all the Volturi and Carlisle started clapping. All the Cullen's gave him a funny look, but he blew it off.

I smiled at everyone then hugged all the Volturi and Carlisle. "Umm… Carlisle, why are you blocking your thoughts?" Eddiekins asked.

"Umm… because I don't want you to know what I'm thinking? Duh! Come on Eddie; get your head in the game!" (**A/n: sorry I really wanted Carlisle to sound sarcastic (;)**

"Sorry Carlisle, it was just a little bit weird, don't call me Eddie, and why did you just hug Worthle- I mean, Princess Iz, over here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, son. You would know if you were actually smart though." Carlisle said. I almost blew my Bella cover by giggling at what he said. Eddiekins **was** one of the smartest guys I knew, then he left me and became stupid in my eyes.

I connected and shielded Carlisle and my minds from Eddie, and told him about my transformation. "That's wonderful, Iz! I have some terrible news to tell you now, Alice never shops anymore, Rosalie doesn't look in mirrors, Emmett doesn't crack jokes, Jasper just hunts all the time, and Esme just sits on the couch staring at the wall. Ever since you've been 'dead' our family fell apart. I want to tell Esme at least, but Alice would see it."

"Carlisle, I can tell your telling the truth, but I'm still not ready to forgive anyone, I'm so sorry" Was all that I said, as I stormed out of the room with Alec.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Alec asked once we got to our room.

"Nothing, I'm just angry at the world!" I ranted, "Carlisle told me all this stuff that his family stopped doing when they left, but I'm not ready to forgive them! Ugg, I mean, they left me! I shouldn't feel bad! Becau-" He cut me off with a kiss full of all his love. I smiled, then kissed him back fiercely.

When we pulled back, we both grinned widely, and went to the bed to cuddle. We laid down until Heidi and Felix came to tell us to go to dinner. Since we didn't eat human food, Aro had us just get blood in goblets. Sure, it was slightly strange, but that's what we did whenever anyone important came. I was our way of life.

*****'Dinner'*****

"So, my Darling Isabella, are you feeling better?" Aro asked, as soon as everyone was seated in the large room.

"Yes, Daddy, Alec made me better." I said, with a wink.

"I have a question?" Edward tried to say, but it came out more like a question.

"What do you want, Worthless?" I said with a smirk.

"Why can't I read anyone's mind in here?" He asked me timidly.

I opened up a conversation with Alec, much like the one with Carlisle, and started laughing. We were both laughing to each other, and then we had to stop, because I was taking too long to reply.

"Worthless, I put up a shield on everyone, so that you couldn't hear… you and your _Tanya _excluded" I said Tanya as though it was a disease, which it might be. Who knows where she's been… *Shudder*

"Well, could you please take it down?" He asked, with his annoyance evident in his voice.

"Well, could you please not ask stupid questions? Because the only person that I would take it off of is Jane, because I know she wouldn't betray me." Gosh, Eddiekins has gotten stupid…

"Awwe thanks Bella- I mean, Iz" Jane said. I knew she said Bella on purpose, but I ignored it.

"Okay, I have another question… Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?" Edmutt asked, I could hear the hope so evident in his voice.

"Eddie, yes it is. Soon to be Isabella Marie Volturi! Good job at finally figuring it out, now Alec, let's go to our room." I said and walked out with Demetri holding my hand, dress flowing behind me. "Alec, I love you" I said loud enough for Eddie to hear.

**Edward POV: (Weren't expecting that were you;))**

I noticed that the only person's thoughts that I could hear were Tanya's, so I decided to ask. "I have a question" I tried to say, but it came out more like a question.

"What do you want, Worthless?" Iz said with a smirk. I knew that I couldn't hurt her for that one, so I just let it go.

Why can't I read anyone's mind?" She took almost 2 minutes to reply. I started to think that she's mental.

"Worthless, I put up a shield on everyone, so that you couldn't hear… you and your _Tanya_ excluded" She said with a smirk. A proper mate would have attacked her for saying Tanya's name like it was a disease, but I didn't care at all.

"Well, could you please take it down" I asked, I tried to hide it, but the annoyance was there in my voice.

"Well, could you please not ask stupid questions? Because the only person that I would take it off of is Jane, because I know she wouldn't betray me."

"Awwe thanks Bella- I mean Iz."

The way Iz said it was familiar, and it sounded like she thought I was stupid. I tried to think back to all the human's I had known well to see which one this was. The only one that I could think of was Bella, but she died right after we left. The thought that Bella died made me sad, but not like a mates bond. The way that Jane said Bella… that bothered me. Then I knew.

"Okay, I have another question… Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked, hearing the hope in my voice.

"Eddie, yes it is. Soon to be Isabella Marie Volturi! Good job at finally figuring it out, now Alec, let's go to our room." She said, took Alec's hand, and left the room. My family and I set there in shock, except for Carlisle. He smiled. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't until she said, "Alec, I love you" It was almost like she waited until I was just barely able to hear her. With that I let out a roar, and followed them.

**Okay, I don't like this chapter, but I had to get it up. So, thank you to all you that reviewed, but I want some of those people that I'm getting Favorite Story Alerts to review… Please!(: Thanks… I'm sorry this review took soooooo long… I feel terrible about it-_- anyways, Crappy, Sucky, Good, Great? Let me know(: P.s. I don't own Twilight(: **

**With love, **

**Trisha-Volturi 3 ;D**


	10. Apologies, Balls, and Wedding Dresses

_**A/n: Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: "My fluffy unicorn, do I own Twilight or any of the characters in my story?"**_

_**Fluffy Unicorn: "No, my Dear, you don't. But you do have me(:"**_

_**Me: "But I wanna own Twilight!)":"**_

_**Fluffy unicorn " -_- Too bad(;" **_

_**Me: Fine whatever!"**_

_**Point being, I don't own Twilight(:**_

"_Okay, I have another question… Is your name Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked, hearing the hope in my voice. _

"_Eddie, yes it is. Soon to be Isabella Marie Volturi! Good job at finally figuring it out, now Alec, let's go to our room." She said, took Alec's hand, and left the room. My family and I set there in shock, except for Carlisle. He smiled. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't until she said, "Alec, I love you" It was almost like she waited until I was just barely able to hear her. With that I let out a roar, and followed them._

Iz POV:

As soon as I heard the roar, I put up a physical shield around Alec and me. Eddie quickly caught up to us, and tried to grab me, but the shield stopped him. After trying and failing to get Alec, he started talking. "Bella, why did you come here? You where supposed to forget me and my family and go on to love someone human. Ugh, now you're a vampire and marrying Alec, a VOLTURI! How could you do this? I thought we loved each other. I know-"

At that point, I cut him off. "Eddie, we might have been at one point in time, but I love Alec with all of my undead heart. No one will change that! I felt so broken when you left, but Alec helped me get over it. I'm so glad you left me, or I might have never found my **REAL** soul mate! I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. Alec and I are getting married in a month, and there's nothing you or your family can do. The only person that I can forgive is Emmett, because I know that he loves me. He was always my big teddy bear of a brother. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie will eventually follow, but Emmett's the only one now. Thank you for being a large part of my human life, but I'm done with you. Once the wedding is over, you may leave, or Demetri, Alec, and Felix will kill you." I finished with a smirk. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot something. Bella died with the girl that loved you, it's Iz now. Emmett and Rosalie, will you please come here?" I asked, and put a shield like mine and Alec's on them.

"Sure Bel- I mean Iz." My teddy bear called as he and his wife walked up to us. "Iz, I have missed you so much. Please forgive me for leaving with Duckward. We all knew it was wrong, but we didn't want to break up the family. I love you, Iz, thanks for forgiving me." My brother gave me a big hug, lifted me up, and spun us in a circle.

"Emmett, there's nothing to forgive. I love getting hugs from Felix, but yours are so much better; especially now that I'm not as breakable." I said with a wink. "I love you too, and I'm happy for the chance to see you again. Now, Rosalie, I would like to thank you." I said and she looked quite taken aback. "You never lied about loving me or even liking me. I understand you thinking that I was a threat to your family. I would feel the same way if anyone intruded on my family here. Thank you so much for keeping reality in check." I said and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Iz, I feel terrible about never getting to know you. I always knew that you would chose to become one of us. That's why I tried to be terrible to you. I wanted you to think I hated you so that you would stay human. I never realized that you were born to be in our world. You look stunning, your power is amazing, and you found the perfect mate. I'm still so jealous of you, but I hope you can forgive me. I love you like a sister Iz. Please, please forgive me." Rosalie said while ignoring my outstretched hand. I decided that the best way to show her she was forgiven was to hug her. Quickly, I put my hand down and brought her into the tightest hug I could manage.

"Rose, you are so forgiven! Now there's one thing I need your help with… Wedding dress shopping. Are you in?" By her smile, I knew it was a yes before she even answered.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times!" She said pulling me into another hug. "Well, Em and I should get to our room, thanks for forgiving us!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left, with Emmett trailing behind her like a lost puppy dog. I laughed at the thought and ran to the room with Alec.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked with a wink. He started kissing me, and let's just say things got heated.

Today, Heidi, Jane, Rose, and Alice are all starting to help me get ready for the ball. We all did our own hair and make-up while chatting away. My vampire skills helped me get a lot better at doing my beautifying. After hair and make-up, we all got into our dresses. Heidi's was a floor length, dark green hoop skirt, with the bodice having sliver tyings at the chest. Jane's was the same as Heidi's, except it was blood red with gold tyings. Rose's was the same, but blue with orange. Alice's was just like mine, but black for the hunter green and white for the purple.

We went to the ball together, and everyone's jaw dropped. The night went without a hitch, even after we changed, when the adults left. I thanked everyone for coming, went to my room, changed into Pj's, brushed my teeth, and went to bed using one of my many powers.

Today was going to be just as bad as shopping with normal clothes with Alice, if not worse. Wedding dress shopping! I smiled at all the girls, and only brought Rose and Jane. I felt as though Alice didn't need to come, because I still was slightly mad at her, but I didn't want her to be the only one I left, so I forced Heidi to stay too. "Okay, we're taking the Lambo. I'm driving. Let's go." We got into the car and drove to the closest David Bridal store. We spent about an hour looking, until I saw the perfect dress. It had a fitted bodice with elegant beading. The skirt went down in ruffles, with the bottom layer having detailed sewing in it. **(A/n: Picture on profile!(; ) **In other words, perfect. Since we didn't have to worry anyways, we paid for it without looking at the price. When we got back, I felt like I was floating on air. We only had two weeks until I would be Mrs. Alec Volturi! I'm so happy!

**A/n: OhMiGosh… That sucked! Whatever… I'm trying to finish this before school starts on Tuesday. Whatever. Tomorrow's my brother's birthday(: He's turning 17 :O I can't believe it. Happy Birthday, brother, I love you!(: Review? Crappy, Sucky, Good, Bad? Let's me know(: You know you wanna;)**

**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger ;D 3**


	11. Makeup, Hating Edward, and Wedding Time

**Me: Alec, go ahead and say what you're supposed to!**

**Alec: Do I have to? *Sigh***

**Me: Of course**

**Alec: Okay *Clears throat* This author, Trisha- Malfoy- Granger, does not own Twilight, it's people, or important fact!... There, happy?**

**Me: Very(:**

_Today was going to be just as bad as shopping with normal clothes with Alice, if not worse. Wedding dress shopping! I smiled at all the girls, and only brought Rose and Jane. I felt as though Alice didn't need to come, because I still was slightly mad at her, but I didn't want her to be the only one I left, so I forced Heidi to stay too. "Okay, we're taking the Lambo. I'm driving. Let's go." We got into the car and drove to the closest David Bridal store. We spent about an hour looking, until I saw the perfect dress. It had a fitted bodice with elegant beading. The skirt went down in ruffles, with the bottom layer having detailed sewing in it. __**(A/n: Picture on profile!(; ) **__In other words, perfect. Since we didn't have to worry anyways, we paid for it without looking at the price. When we got back, I felt like I was floating on air. We only had two weeks until I would be Mrs. Alec Volturi! I'm so happy! _

So, for me the last 13 days have been stressful to put it lightly. I've had to go to at least 10 different stores, everyday! Alice, Rose, Heidi, and Jane will not let me rest! I mean, I love them to pieces, but there's only so much a girl can handle. I'm lucky that I have Alec to take me away from the horrible people that I call family, I mean Alec and I have only gotten to kiss four times in the past two weeks.

Right now, I'm in mine and Alec's bedroom, waiting until I get to go walk down the aisle. Jane did my make up while Rose did my hair. My deep chocolate hair was curled and left to go straight down my back. My eyes were heavily. My eye liner was black and gone over at least twenty times. I guess Jane wanted my eyes to pop even more, if that's possible. She did the same with my mascara. I smiled thinking about how much she was over obsessing. Anyways!

Alice, Emmett, Rose, and I have been spending a lot of time together. I still didn't forgive Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, or Eddie. I mean, I want to forgive them all, but I just can't! Jasper is the closest, but Carlisle and Esme were like a second set of parents, but they left. I was hurt the most by them. Eddie won't ever be forgiven. I am so close to ripping him apart every time I see him.

One day, I was walking to my room after a meal, and he runs up to me and starts kissing me. I stood shocked for about three milliseconds, and then used one of my powers to throw him off. It felt so good to yell at him like that. I said, "EDWARD, IF YOU EVER TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN, I WILL TEAR OFF EVERY SINGLE PART OF YOUR BODY, THAN BURN YOU TO DEATH!" After that, he ran away like a dog with his tail between its legs. That was last week. The week before that, he gave up the Cullen diet! I guess he thought that I would like him if he had red eyes? I don't know, I just know that I hate him now. Well, whatever, it's his loss.

"Izzy, Iz, Izzy!" Alice said while waving a hand infront of my face. "It's time," She said with a smirk.

**A/n: Okay, I know that this is a super short chapter, but I wanted the wedding to get its' own chapter. And the reason you got this so soon was because I loved **'s **review! Thank you so much for it(: Okay, two more things… One, all you people that put my story into their favorite stories, could you please review? I love that all you are reading it, and I want to know what you think. And two, I'm sorry, but my updates are going to be a lot slower than before, because school started, and I'm trying out for the softball team… Wish me luck 3**

**~Trisha- Malfoy- Granger**


	12. Chapter 11

**Omgg,, I'mmmmm sooooooooo sorry this has taken so long! I'm doing travel softball and school work,, anyways,, I gotta black eye Saturday lol. Bella's vows are by Averil Binetti and Alec's are by Scotty Wright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,, and never will**

_One day, I was walking to my room after a meal, and he runs up to me and starts kissing me. I stood shocked for about three milliseconds, and then used one of my powers to throw him off. It felt so good to yell at him like that. I said, "EDWARD, IF YOU EVER TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN, I WILL TEAR OFF EVERY SINGLE PART OF YOUR BODY, THAN BURN YOU TO DEATH!" After that, he ran away like a dog with his tail between its legs. That was last week. The week before that, he gave up the Cullen diet! I guess he thought that I would like him if he had red eyes? I don't know, I just know that I hate him now. Well, whatever, it's his loss. _

"_Izzy, Iz, Izzy!" Alice said while waving a hand infront of my face. "It's time," She said with a smirk._

"Alrighty, everyone in their places." I said with that Volturi authority in my voice. "Heidi and Felix, Rose and Corbin, and Jane and Demetri."

Okay, you all know the order, get out and do your thing!" Jane said very loudly.

The wedding music started and my bridesmaids and groomsmen went out. Right before Jane went out, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me goodluck. I smiled at her and she walked out. I wasn't really nervous, because I loved Alec and I knew it didn't matter if anything went wrong. The doors were opened for me and I started out.

When I saw Alec, my breath got knocked out of me. His black tux made him look dashing. I smiled at him and continued down the aisle. When I got to him, Aro kissed me on my cheek and handed me off to Alec. I took his hand and we took the six steps to the minster.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of Isabella Marie Swan- Volturi and Alec Volturi. Do you Isabella Swan take Alec Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to kiss and adore, in sickness or in health, in rich or poor?

I could hear Esme's silent weeping as I said, "I do."

Do you Alec Volturi take Isabella Marie Swan Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to kiss and adore, in sickness or in health, in rich or poor?

As he looked into my eyes, he said, "Heck yes I do!" This causing some chuckles in the crowd.

"Now, please say your vows."

"Izzy, Sometimes at night, when I look to the sky, I start thinking of you and then ask myself, why?  
>Why do I love you? I think and smile, because I know the list could run on for miles.<br>The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch so many little things that make me love you so much.  
>The way you support me, and help with my emotions, the way that you care and show such devotion.<br>The way that your kiss, fills me with desire, and how you hold me with the warmth of a blazing fire.  
>The way your eyes shine when you look at me, lost with you forever is where I want to be.<br>The way that I feel when you're by my side, a sense of completion and overflowing pride.  
>The dreams that I dream, that all involve you, the possibilities I see and the things we can do.<br>How you finish the puzzle that lies inside my heart, how that deep in my soul, you are the most important part. I could go on for days, telling of what I feel, but all you really must know is my love for you is real. I love you Isabella Marie Volturi.

"Alec Volturi, The sparkle in your eye, The warmth of your skin. Your breath on my neck, That quivers within. The touch of your hand, The smell of your hair. The kindness in your smile, That strength in your stare. Your kiss on my lips, Your body near mine. The stroke of your touch, That feeling inside. The sound of your voice, Compassion in your embrace. The serenity in your stride The power in your face. The calming of your presence, The beating of your heart. The promise of tomorrow, That we may never part. The beauty of your kiss, and that magic in your touch. It is for all these reasons and more, Why I love you so much."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Alec kissed me as though his life depended on it.

**A/n: Okay, I'm sorry that it's been so long, but I've got so much going on! School, softball, adjusting to a new state. I'm so sorry, I won't let it happen again. I'm guessing 2 or 3 more chapters. Thank you for being so patient! Please review!(:**

**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger 3**


	13. It's finished!

**An: Okay, it's been forever again, but I've been really busy. Please don't be angry(: Anywho. I don't own Twilight, never have, never will.(:**

_Previously on The Death, Rebirth, and Love of Isabella Swan:_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Alec kissed me as though his life depended on it._

Alec and I stayed about three days after the wedding then went on the honeymoon. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, so as the plane was about to land, he put a blind fold on me.

"So, Mrs. Volturi, would you finally like to know where we are?" I nodded, "Well, welcome to Rio De Janeiro!" Alec said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Alec, I love this place! I always wanted to come here. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so so so so so much! It's worth the jokes from Felix and Demetri! Jeeze, I never knew I could love anyone this much!" As you could tell, I was happy.

"So I was thinking that we could stay in the hotel for the days then at night go to see the sights and stuff. Is that okay?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, were staying at the Marriott. It happens to be one of my favorite hotels in all of South America. Jane and I have stayed here over 100 times. The staff knows better than to check up on our penthouse unless we tell them to. Anywho, let's get to the hotel room before the sun rises. I love you!" Alec said as he grabbed our bags and walked at human pace to a dark alley. After we got in the alley, we started running vampire speed.

We stopped near an alley, proceeding to walk human speed. We got to the counter and Alec said, "Room 919 for Alec Volturi please?"

"Oh, yes, here to go Mr. Volturi. Have a nice time at the Marriott." Said the receptionist, a pretty blonde. Alec nodded and we continued to our room.

When I say the room was perfect, I mean it. There was a general blue, beachy theme. The walls were a beautiful aqua while the floor was sandy colored. I assumed that the furniture was beautiful, but Alec didn't let me see it. He picked me up and started kissing me. They weren't sweet, tender pecks, but I want you, now, kisses. He carried me to the bed and through me on it. I had a feeling that the Honeymoon would be amazing. Thank you Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

So, I guess that I have one screwed up story. First my 'love' leaves me and I go to die and now, I'm on a Honeymoon with my true soul mate. I should really thank Eddie one more time.

I've learned that love comes in many shapes and sizes. It started with me loving Edward, then brought me to Alec. Love creeps up on you, gradually, but it still happens. If you ever get the chance, follow your heart.

_**A/N: So what'd you think? The story is finished. I personally like the ending. I guess that's just wishful thinking. Haha. Anywho, sorry that the publishing took so long, but I've been trying to figure out how to end it. So, thank you to all of you that reviewed and read! I love you all! Be sure to look at my other stories.(: There may be a few one shots about Bella and Alec, but probably no multiple chapter stories. **_

_**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(; **_


End file.
